User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Episode 10
Danger Line Recap: Last Time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants had to face off as they found items. Scottie was playin' hard. Bridgette decided to get her head in the game with a boyfriends out the way and Joanna's alliance came to crumbles. Also thanks to Heather and Trent this was the very first time Total Drama had both teams win and thanks to Scottie, Noah was out and an evil couple got Joanna out putting her alliance to an end. Find out who leaves next in Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. (By the dock) Lizzy: A tie? Yazzy: At least nobody got to sleep in the loser cabin. Katie: True. Xavier: I just wonder why Chris didn't include a tie breaker challenge. Ash: It beats me. I mean possible surprise? Lizzy: Never a time when Chris DOESN'T surprise us. (The 5 of them turn around as Chris blasts an airhorn) Chris: Morning competitors. Xavier: Really? Trent: Dude we've been up. Chris: And you just might be again all night. Gwen: Oh god not another awake-a-thon. Xavier: I bet it's a fighting challenge like in All Stars. Xavier I HATED All Stars but that'd be interesting. Chris: No to both! It's another horror challenge. Lizzy: Oh wow............ Duncan: Dude are you actually serious. Yazzy: I thought you liked horror theme challenges. Duncan: I do. It's just what up with all the horror challenges? (Night fall) Chris: What the contestants don't know is that this will be just like Season 1's challenge and Season 2's. They won't expect it. Hence screamo meter. Team with the highest screaming rank wins after 5 rounds. Cody: This is getting weird. LeShawna: You said it. It's just us. Heather: It's pretty much like Chris to do this with us! Yazzy: Eh whatever Heather. It rhymed so it must be true! (Gwen and LeShawna laugh) Dawn: Umm I have a bad feeling. Trent: Why? Dawn: Danger is lurking. I say we split up. Cody: Aww man why am I alone?! Joanna: Boo! (Cody starts screaming) Cody: Jo? Is that really you? Joanna: Ohh yeah it's me. I don't give up. Plus Alejandro is sooooo gonna get it. I guess we're together now. Joanna: I actually did come back for another chance at the millions. Plus Alejandro is SOOOOO dead. Plus I mean Cody. Take a million steps back Sierra. Heather: Fucking Chris. Dawn: I did say something was lurking. Joanna: Surprise bitches! (The Snakes turn around screaming) Joanna: I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. Lizzy: Jo?! Joanna: Yes it's really me. (Joanna and Duncan fist bump then Joanna glares at Alejandro who hides behind Mike and Heather) Joanna: I know you're back there! You are one dead donkey Alejandro! Good tactic but I am not giving up that easily. Courtney: I like this Joanna. She seems like a threat but not like Heather, Alejadnro Dani or Lizzy put together. Especially the first 2. Chris: Alright And the Villainous Bats win round one. Gwen: Of what? Chris: This challenge. Lindsay: I'm soooo confused. Chris: 5 rounds of screaming. And I see someone made a return. Joanna: That's right. Xavier: Ok round 2? Lizzy: Chris is gone again. Go figure. Katie: Why is he taking off so many times? Chris: Next round interrupting couples making out. Yazzy: Y'know in a way this is romantic. Trent: Yeah. Plus we're with each other. Yazzy: If he scares the piss outta he is soooooo dead. Trent: Yikes. If it were more romantic I'd bring my guitar. Yazzy: We can make a different music type. (Yazzy and Trent start making out up against the tree until a killer a killer sneaks up on them but they continually make out then head behind a tree) Lizzy: No killers anywhere luckily. (Lizzy and Duncan start to make out until the killer sneaks up scares them and Lizzy screams and falls in Duncan's arms) Chris: And this round goes to the Dangerous Snakes. Lizzy: I'm gonna kill you McClain! (Duncan and Xavier hold Lizzy back) Chris: Next round. Duncan: How did Trent or Yazzy didn't jump? They get scared by lots of shit. Lizzy: I have no idea. Joanna: They don't stop do they? What are they even doing? Katie: I don't know. (Katie and Ash head to the washrooms) Ash: Oh it's you. 2. LeShawna: Yeah it's us. Who else? Ash: I don't know. Katie: Of course. Who else would - - (A "Killer" bursts open the door as Katie and Ash scream) Katie: Dang it! Chris: And it's Katie by a screech. Katie: Are you calling me a monkey? Ash: Whatever I just hope Tyler's ok! How are you NOT scared? LeShawna: You don't wanna know. Ash: So what I care about him he's my boyfriend. (Ash runs to the woods Tyler) Tyler: Hey. Ash: Hey. (Ash and Tyler get shocked as they hear chickens clucking) Ash: Chickens? (Tyler starts screaming and hugs Ash while sobbing) Ash: Aww baby. There there. Shhh Ash is here. Lizzy: Wow. Ash: SHUT ............. UP! (Lizzy bumps into a wolf costume and screams) Chris: And it's Tyler. Who's still crying. 5th round. Who'll take the cake. This time I'll tell you. Both teams have to psych out the other in the scariest way possible. Gwen: I have an idea. Duncan: As do I. Gwen: I got the idea after one Halloween and zombified some heads. Now to just make someone look dead........... hmmm. (In the washrooms Ash and Gwen put make up on Tyler) Tyler: How do I look? Gwen: Dead, gruesome now go out and lay. Ash: We need blood. Gwen: Wait. (Gwen pours red paint on Tyler) ''OH NO! Ash: ''(Starts crying) Tyler why?! Katie: What happened? Ash: Take a look! (Lizzy and Katie start screaming at Tyler's "Dead" body then Gwen and Tyler start laughing) Lizzy: Ugh! I hate you! Duncan: Ok what did THEY do? Lizzy: Gwen "killed" Tyler. Courtney: Those little bitches. Now what? Lindsay: Wait Duncan did do a fake blood trick back in Action. Duncan: You remember! Where to put it? Xavier: The woods. Mike: We're gonna need buckets. Joanna: No! Gallons. Duncan: Perfect. (In the woods) Yazzy: Were we seriously out here for............. (Checks her phone) ''2 hours? Trent: Beats m - - ''(Yazzy and Trent see the "blood" all over the trees and scream) Chris: And the Snakes win. Yazzy: What?! Gwen: That is bullshit! This one should've been for which is scarier? And that's the worst fake blood I've seen. Joanna: Eww ketchup? Ash: Yeah the dead Tyler thing was scarier. Chris: Whoa drama queens relax! And tell it to the votes. Ash: Sorry but I say LeShawna gets it. Tyler: How did she NOT scream? Yazzy: And Trent and I screamed at Duncan's fake blood thing. Ash: After getting busy! Gwen: (Sighs) ''LeShawna it is then. ''(At the ceremony) Chris: Now it's marshmallow time. And to determine who is and isn't safe. Gwen, Ash, Tyler, Cody, Bridgette, Scottie, now the bottom 3............ Yazzy you're safe and the final marshmallow goes to............ Trent! LeShawna: Well then see y'all later. Gwen: You're not ........ mad? LeShawna: Nahhhh. I could get to the millions next season. If I return that is. Chris: Who will be our next victim? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts